Take Me Out To Dinner
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Apparently lady luck doesn't like me anymore. That, or Akako took some liberties. I was betting on the latter, but hell, who am I to judge her? I should actually be thanking her. Because that night, I met Kudo Shinichi. The boy who doesn't think I deserve to die.


Note: All this is probably going to be in Kaito's point of view. I don't want to switch around constantly like I've done on other stories... those were a nightmare to write! Also, this is set in a universe where Shinichi never discovered the Black Organization!

* * *

A hand reached up and trailed over my chest, near the gunshot wound.

"Woah, take me out to dinner first." I muttered blearily. Even fatally injured, my poker face still held up. I let a grim smile of pride take over my face before it was replaced by a grimace of pain. I spasmed, and clutched at the wound. Or rather, I tried to.

Something wrapped around my wrist, stopping me from touching it. Later I would realize that "it" had saved my life. If I had so much as grasped the wound I just might've complicated things beyond repair.

My hands and gloves were still covered with bits of broken gemstone from the "Morning Light" sapphire. Snake's bullet had skimmed it when he shot me, and the gemstone in my hand had shattered leaving little pieces of deadly blue sparkles embedded in my gloves.

I stared at the thing holding my wrist. Though my vision was blurry I could still make out a hand. It was deathly pale, even against my white gloves. A coldness seeped through the fabric and chilled me to the bone.

I shakily traced the hand with my fingers. It was worn, and soft band smooth. If I had to guess then I'd probably say it was the hand of someone my age. It wasn't rough enough to belong to anyone more experienced.

I allowed my fingers to wander, traveling farther and farther upwards until I found the person's face. I looked up to it and was shocked to see myself, a much neater self, staring back at me. My hand fell back to my side.

The man was unbuttoning my shirt, muttering under his breath as he worked. I heard something about a hospital and tensed. I couldn't let him take me there.

"No hospital, please!" I tried to make it sound forceful but my voice was shallow and raspy. My throat was completely raw and it hurt like hell.

"No hospitals? That will make thing more difficult." the man frowned at me and I stared at him pleadingly. He sighed. "Fine. No hospitals. But I expect you to explain later."

I nodded and smiled mentally. This fellow wasn't all that bad. I suddenly realized that I didn't know the man's name, never mind who he was. That was a safety hazard for me, especially with Snake still at large.

"Who... " His hand brushed up against my wound and I stopped, hissing with pain. He pulled away quickly and I tried again. "Who are you?"

"Kudo Shinichi, I'm a detective. " The man murmured and touched my wound again. He was very gentle this time, a fact that surprised me. I wasn't sure exactly why it surprised me, but it did. I winced as something wet and cold hit my chest. The detective was rubbing something on me... Antiseptic? I frowned and wondered why he was bothering to help me.

"Something wrong with me helping an injured person?" Shinichi snapped, now glaring at me. I blushed, realizing that I'd spoken out loud.

"No, not really anything wrong with it, it's just that.." I trailed off and looked down at myself with my white suit, blue dress shirt, long billowy white cape, white gloves, and the monocle with the clover charm attached to the end. Even with the top hat knocked off my head, it was kind of hard to mistake me for anyone else.

"Why does it matter who you are?" He asked, seeming genuinely bewildered. His hands moved away from me.

"Aren't I considered a criminal?" I asked with a wry grin. He looked startled, as if that hadn't occurred to him. I wondered a bit at that, was he an idiot?

"Why does it matter who you are?" He asked again. I opened my mouth to respond but he shushed me. "You're a human being, clearly injured. Why shouldn't I help you?

"Just because you're a criminal doesn't mean that you deserve to die." The detective said fiercely. His face softened and he went back to treating the wound. "Besides, you aren't much of a criminal anyways. You've never stolen for your own profit, and you gave everything back."

"Some people would disagree with you on that." I said, giggling a bit as the blood loss started to make me light headed. Everything became gradually quieter, though I didn't notice it at the time.

"Well then 'some people' are idiots." He said with a scowl. It sounded almost like a whisper, and I wondered what he was doing. "Denying someone help because of what they are... It's stupid."

Shinichi laid a hand against my forehead briefly and I sighed with relief. The cool touch was a god send. Apparently I had a fever too. Either Lady Luck didn't like me much anymore, or Akako had taken some liberties. The detective tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up at him.

I saw his mouth move but I could only hear unintelligible gibberish. It was quieter than a whisper this time. I frowned at him and asked if he could speak louder. He nodded, and the gibberish became louder.

"I can't hear anything!" I exclaimed, more than a bit frustrated with this whole situation. If I didn't leave soon, Snake would come back or Nakamori would. I didn't have fancy having to deal with either of them right now.

"Oi, at least you're still alive." Shinichi mouthed the words to me slowly. I grunted in acknowledgement of his comment and closed my eyes. My head was swimming.

"I'm tired." I mumbled. I couldn't see if he answered with my eyes closed, and frankly, at the moment I didn't really give a damn.

'I'll think about it in the morning.' I thought sleepily, and drifted into the inviting darkness that was sitting just below the surface, ready to swallow me whole.

* * *

**AN:** I know I should be concertrating on WILY as I'm almost done with it but I keep getting these random ideas and writing them out... What I really need if for someone to shout at me about it... maybe then I'll get off my lazy butt and write what I'm supposed to! XD

Anyways, it might be a while for a follow up of this... I've got a scene in mind for it but it'll happen later so I'm not sure where to with this...

(P.S I know this is kind of terrible. I didn't edit it long and I couldn't find the right words...)


End file.
